guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Quest Mode
Quest Mode is a new game mode in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The mode consists of eight warriors gaining powers to rescue the Demi-God of Rock after he was imprisoned by the Scourge of Rock. Each character chapter has a number of songs that match the genre of the character, and 3 other characters (singer, drummer, bassist) that fit the character. For each chapter the player has to collect a certain number of stars before the character changes into their warrior ego. Also each character has an ability to help collect stars. Quest Mode can be played single player or with friends via the internet. Domination After completing the game and unlocking the Demi-God of Rock, the player is all-powerful, and has all powers combined. Domination is where with all powers, the power collects all 40 stars in every song. Chapters dominated glow with fire. Domination can be done on any difficulty. Character Chapters Johnny Napalm Power: 2x Minimum Multiplier. Warrior Power:2x Minimum multiplier which rises quickly. 35 Stars to Transform, 320 Stars to Dominate *What Do I Get? *We're Not Gonna Take It *Cherry Bomb *Self Esteem *Motivation *Re-Ignition *Black Rain *Theme From Spiderman Echo Tesla Power: 5% Star power per 10 note streak 27 Stars to transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Bleed It Out *Tick Tick Boom *Get Free *Machinehead *I Know What I Am *Again *Lasso *Slow Hands *Wish *Uprising Judy Nails Power: Crowd Hyper: Rock meter starts maxed. 45 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Bohemian Rhapsody *Seven Nation Army *Fascination Street *Losing My Religion *Tones of Home *No Way Back *Graduate *Interstate Love Song *How You Remind Me *Been Caught Stealing Austin Tejas Power: Star Power Amplifier: Star Power is increased from 25% to 100% 27 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Lunatic Fringe *Fortunate Son *Listen To Her Heart *Stray Cat Blues *Burnin' for You *Free Ride *Cryin' *Money for Nothing *Rockin' In The Free World *Children of the Grave Legendary Guitar Stage *2112 Pandora Power: Star Power Nova: Star Power multiplier is 6x instead of 2x 24 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Suffocated *I'm Not Okay (I Promise) *There's No Secrets This Year *Dance, Dance *It's Only Another Parsec.... *The Feel Good Drag *The Outsider *Savior *Bodies Lars Umulat Power: Multiplier Extender: Max multiplier is 6x instead of 4x 27 Stars to Transform, 400 Stars to Dominate *Waidmanns Heil *I'm Broken *Dancing Through Sunday *Hard to See *Bloodlines *Ravenous *Psychosocial *Ties That Bind *Calling *Paranoid Casey Lynch Power: Streak Guardian: The streak, rock meter and streak will be protected with 2 shileds, instead of 1, in case of overstrum or miss. Longer streaks give more stars. Keepin high note streaks will give you up to 5 stars. 24 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Love Gun *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Sharp Dressed Man *Scumbag Blues *Feels Like The First Time *Aqualung *Move It On Over *Call Me the Breeze *Renegade Axel Steel Power: Resurector: You have 5 Ankhs instead of 2 in case you fail the song. Save Ankhs to recieve extra stars 40 Stars to Transform, 360 Stars to Dominate *Pour Some Sugar on Me *Jet City Woman *Ghost *Unskinny Bop *Modern Day Cowboy *(You Can Still) Rock in America *Burn *Indians *Bat Country The Final Battle *Holy Wars… The Punishment Due *This Day We Fight *Sudden Death Demigod of Rock 440 Stars to Dominate *Setting Fire To Sleeping Giants *Speeding *Black Widow of La Porte *Fury of the Storm *Nemesis *Deadfall *If You Want Peace... Prepare for War *Chemical Warfare *Holy Wars… The Punishment Due *This Day We Fight *Sudden Death Category:Game Modes